IT WAS MY LIFE!
by AliNicole
Summary: Kagome, her brother and her father yea she has 1 is in the WPP and she is moved to Japan where she meets the casts of the Inuyasha series. In this story she learn secrets about her life that she doesn't remember.
1. The beginning

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

_"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Well, it was until I found out my mom was the former president of the DCA, Drug Company of America. Ever since they tried to kill her family and her, we've been hiding. No one ever knew about my mom's job. We always thought she was the owner of SHOES FOR ALL. I was so close to her and I wish I was with her at this moment. Instead I'm stuck in this hell hole of a place called, Tokyo, Japan for the rest of my life . . . for something I never knew about!!! No one in my family knew this was going to happen. It just did._

_"I have no pictures of her. But I have a necklace she gave me when I was 13. I called it the Shikon Jewel because it looks like it from my favorite anime series, Inuyasha. I'm not sure why she gave it to me because she said it was important, but once I turn 16, which is in like 6 months, then she would tell me."_

A tear fell off my cheek and onto the piece of paper I was writing on. I never realized I was crying until the tear fell. I lifted my hand to wipe my cheek, not wanting my crying to ruin my makeup. I walked to the mirror to check and sadly, I did not see the raven hair girl with glossy blue eyes. No, I saw a brown hair girl with blue-green eyes. _'Who am I?'_ I asked myself.

Another tear fell down my cheek and onto my white desk. As that one fell others trailed behind. There was no use stopping them because even if I tried too there would be a war with my tears and my hands.

_"I don't know much information about the DCA, but I know that they are horrible people who ask for help, and then they kill you and your family because they think you know too much information. What was my mom thinking?! Well it wasn't because of the money. My family goes on vacation every year that cost a lot of money. I went on a cruise in April, $8,000 for a family of 5!!! That's $1,600 per person . . . a lot of money!_

_"It hasn't been long since I left. It's just finally settling in me that I won't see my family ever again! Not even my 19-year-old brother who soon will be with us, once he finishes college that is. No one knew about him in my mom's company . . . actually I think no one knew about any of us. I mean she wouldn't dare give out any information about her outside life. Then again maybe she did and that was why they were coming after her._

_"I have school tomorrow. I go to a school that I don't even know the name of. Way to go Kagome!"_

I put the pen down and walked downstairs to the kitchen where my school's name was. There it was, in some language I couldn't read. I turned it over and I saw it, my favorite language in the world, ENGLISH!!! I ran back to my journal and wrote the name down.

_"I just realized that my school is an English school!!! They speak English SWEET!!! It's called Lincoln School. I checked it out the web site on my computer. Now it's only 10:45 p.m. and the time over in Florida is I think only 5:00 p.m. there. I hope I make new friends tomorrow. It's not like I am a foreign exchange student from America . . . oh wait. I am. chuckles. _

_Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Kaggie Out!"_


	2. School

**Chapter 2: School**

_'The day was sunny and I walked out of a strange familiar hut outside. The warm breeze shot through my body I shivered. I looked out and I saw the beautiful sunrise. I sighed and I felt two warm hands circle my waist and pull me in a sensible hug. My heart sang and I felt content. There were small chirping sounds coming from the trees, then it started getting louder and louder, to the point I had to close my ears and squeeze my eyes shut.'_

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I looked at the new room I was sleeping in and realized my dream was only a dream. _'I really wanted this dream to be real. Just like those other 100 and some night I have had the same dream.' _I thought measly as I got dressed and walked downstairs to start new day.

As I reached downstairs I saw 2 people with brown/black hair. From behind they reminded me of the 3, but now 2 Amigos. They were only Chase and my dad. I took one look at my dad and saw his eyes, brown like the dirt, but full of undying love for me and Chase. Same with Chase, but he doesn't "love" me like that. How would you expect him to because he calls me fat all the time?

"Morning Family!" I said cheerfully to clear the silence in the air.

"Morning Tanya, ready for school?" My dad asked as he walked over and gave me a morning kiss on the cheek.

"HA, you still have to go to school? Not me. I have to find a job." Chase popped in.

I never expected him to get a job at 17 because I thought he was going to school. Now when I look at him though he seems like he is old enough to become a store owner. I took a glance at the clock and it was 7:15am. How did the time go by so fast?

"SHIT! I have to go! It's my first day of school and I don't want to be late!" I yelled as I ran I grabbed my pop tarts and ran for the door.

"Bye guys!" I yell as I the door shut behind me.

Outside was really warm out. Somewhere in the 80s or 90s. I was running to fast and before I hit the ground I heard "Hey! Watch out!"

I looked up at the man I crashed into and I was in pure utter shock. The man before me was gorgeous. He had golden amber eyes with silver long hair and DOG EARS?!?!?! He looked like he was a year older than me. He noticed I was goggling him and smirked. "Hey, you got a name?" he asked in a very rude attitude.

I looked back at him into his hypnotizing eyes and said "Yeah, its Tanya. What about you?" I asked in the same attitude.

"You don't even know me and you're already giving me attitude. Yeah, I have a name and it's Inuyasha. Here, I'll help you up." He gestured his hand toward me.

I lay on the ground still for a moment thinking if I should take his hand or not. _'Should I take it?'_ Still a little concerned I grabbed his hand and he helped me up to my feet.

We started walking for a few minutes in silence and sooner or later the silence was going to kill me. "So, what school are you going to?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Lincoln. You?" he asked.

"Same. Though I haven't figured out which homeroom or classes I have yet." I replied.

"Ah, so you're the new one from the U.S.?" He asked again.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's me I guess. I was from Florida when my mother passed away, so my dad wanted to take an exciting adventure around the world and he brought my brother, Chase, and I with him. I've been living here for the whole summer and I miss my friends and family. They don't even know that we left. It's not hard to forget my mother because I have this," I showed him the pearl necklace hanging from my neck, "I called it the Shikon Jewel because it looks like it from my favorite anime series. It also holds the truth of something. I still don't know what but, my mom said that when I turned 16 she would tell me."

I held the necklace on my hand and felt a tear race down my right cheek. I brushed it away before Inuyasha could see it. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with this glint in his eyes. He moved my bangs from my face and said, "You know, you have really nice eyes."

Right there I knew what he was doing, I moved his hand away and said, "Oh, no. Don't go there and give me a compliment with that glint in your eyes, it doesn't seem right. I know you are being all sympathetic to me and I really don't want it from you or the other 900 kids in your school."

He could tell I was pretty steamed and all he did was shrug his shoulders and apologized, "Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly, but I guess not. You're just like me you know? My mother died when I was really young and when everyone was sorry, I would yell at them. Come on, we're going to be late if we stop to talk again." He said before he started walking.

Giving a curious look at my watch, I saw that it was close to school time. I swore and ran on his tail yelling, "Wait up!!!"

As I caught up to him I smiled and looked at him. He looked at me and saw me smiling and gave me a small smile himself. We walked to school the rest of the way in silence.

As we reached the school, I saw many people running around and screaming like little children. I was feeling nervous, thinking, _'Will they like me? What happens if they don't? I'm going to be the school freak!'_

Inuyasha could tell I was nervous and stopped dead in his tracks. I looked at him and gave him a nervous look. He stared at me and the look in his eyes was encouragement. "You're going to be OK. As long as your with me, no one will hurt you. I wouldn't let that happen to you during the first month as you being the new student. If you play your cards right, then it could be the whole year." He gave me a small wink before walking again.

I didn't walk with him this time and he noticed that to. He stopped again and looked back watching me look around at all the 900 people. I was still nervous. Inuyasha knew I was still nervous so he came up to me and whispered in my ear, "I'll hold your hand if you want."

He and I knew that he was joking, but I followed his joke with a stupid come back, "Only if you're willing to take our "relationship" to the next level." I gave him a wink and grabbed him hand, causing him and me to blush a deep cherry red.

We walked to the door hand in hand and each person we walked by, stopped doing what they were doing to see a new girl holding hands with this hottie. We walked in the doors and waiting a few minutes for the silence to end. After the silence ended, the door swung open and 2 people walked in. A man wearing a deep purple shirt and black jeans, his hair was black with a small pony tail. He had two golden bracelets on his right hand. His eyes were deep purple. The other person was a girl with a pink shirt and black pants on. Her eye shadow was pink as well and his hair was up in a high pony tail. Thinking about it, I didn't know what Inuyasha was wearing. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a red shirt with blue navy jeans. _'They look like the people from __Inuyasha_ I wondered until the man in purple yelled, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!"

"Shhhhhh! God, Miroku!" Inuyasha shushed.

"What do you mean 'Shhhhhh'? You walked into school holding hands with a girl that you don't even know, who no one knows I should say, and you have a girlfriend!" The boy known as Miroku asked.

"There, you're wrong. I'm getting to know her and I don't have a girlfriend. She dumped me yesterday because of the gym fight I had with Koga." Inuyasha informed.

The hall was quiet after Inuyasha's comment. I wanted to introduce myself, but before I could say something, Inuyasha said it for me, "OK here we go. Miroku and Sango, this is Tanya from the U.S. She is the new student we have been waiting for. Tanya this is Miroku, he is a pervert. And this is Sango, a Karate master. She is awesome and will kill anyone in a match. I am Inuyasha, a half-demon and I have an EX-girlfriend named Kikyo."

Thinking of what to say, I asked, "Wait, just like the T.V. show Inuyasha? Was it actually based on a true story?" They nodded their heads yes.

"Well kind of, because Miroku never had a the wind tunnel and Sango's family were never a demon slayer. But the characters were real, especially Miroku. If Kagome was here then I would she you her, but...I can still remember what she looks like." Inuyasha said and let off a low whistle.

"I knew you were in love with her!" I said to him and he laughed.

"Well of course I was, she was amazing in every single way!" Inuyasha said.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Everyone bowed their heads "Well she was kidnapped and "killed". They never caught the kidnapper and they never knew if she died, they didn't even find the damn body." Inuyasha spoke in frustration.

I looked at him and the others and decided to forget the past and start something new. I reach out my hand to shake with them and Miroku jumped in front of Sango and grabbed my hands and said, "Ah, my lady. I think you look lovely, will you bare my children?" He asked as he rubbed my ass. I shrieked softly and smacked his cheek, leaving a red hand print on his face.

Sango shook her head no and moved in front of him and put her hand out to shake, "Come sit with us at lunch OK?" She said and then dragged Miroku, back outside to face the crowd of children.

I looked at Inuyasha and smiled, he smiled back and we walked down the hallway together, reaching an office with the word "PRINCIPAL" I was never good with principals. I looked at Inuyasha, about to ask if I have to when he opened the door and yelled, "Yo, you in here?"

"Why do you talk to the principal like that?" I asked.

"He and I go way back...as in, he's my bro." He says calmly.

_'Whoa!'_ I thought before taking a step with him into his brother's office. The secretary ran out and put her fingers to her mouth, warning us to be quiet. "Inuyasha! He's in a meeting please keep it down!"

"But, Rin, the new student is here and I need her schedules." Inuyasha said.

She looked at me and said, "Hi! My name is Rin. Welcome to the school," She looks at Inuyasha, "She doesn't need a schedule, she's in all your classes, well except the elective odd, she has chorus with Sango, but everything else is the same. Please show her around before the bell rings." She pushed us both out the door and shut it softly before the principal came out to yell.

I looked at him said, "Well, I guess your stuck with me for the whole year!"

We were just about to walk around the school when someone yelled, "Inuyasha?? Baby, what did you do to get here again," She took a glance at me and said, "Oh, I guess your showing the new girl off to everyone. Oh and I heard that you were holding her hand! Not cool, and your still my boyfriend!" She walked up to me and gave me a sheet of paper, "Hi, my name is Kikyo. The rules in this school are as followed."

I read the list out loud:

"1. Don't mess with me.

2. Don't sit at my table at lunch.

3. Don't talk to either me or my friends (who are cooler than you).

4. Don't talk to, sit with, or touch Inuyasha, he's mine!

If you don't follow any of these rules, then I will kick your ass."

I laughed and handed her paper back. "Nah, I think I'll pass and I'm already breaking 3 of the rules, by talking to you and Inuyasha and I held his hand." I waved by and walked away. I looked behind me and asked, "Inuyasha? You coming? I mean we have the same classes and I was wondering..."

"Be right there," Inuyasha yells, "Oh and Kikyo, we're done!" Then he stormed off to catch up to me.

Kikyo looked like we had more than one head growing. She shrieked and ran outside to tell the news.

Inuyasha and I laughed for about a minute and then stopped to take a breather. "Thanks, I was wondering if I was ever going to dump her." Inuyasha said.

"No worry!" I said back.

We looked at each other and blushed. I looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Inuyasha looked around and said, "OK, let me, the master of this school, give you the grand tour." He bowed and put his hand out for me to take it.

I giggled, putting my hand in his hand and we walked around the school hand in hand.

_

* * *

_

_"Hey, right now I just got done cooking my muffins and I had some extra time to spare so I decided to write about what I thought about my classes on the first day. Classes were boring, but I realized that it could be very interesting, especially in Science. Science is not my best subject and neither __is__ English and Geography, but when I actually pay attention I could really learn something. I think lunch was the best today because I got to sit with my new friends and __diss__ the most popular girl in school. All in 30 minutes! No fists flying, but a lot of __dissing__. This is what happened:_

_After Math I quickly grabbed my money and raced to lunch. I sat at the popular table with __Inuyasha__, Sango and __Miroku__. I wanted to get __Kikyo__ angry. It's payback for that list of rules she wanted me to follow._

_"Hey! What are you doing at my table?" __Kikyo__ snapped._

_"Eating, what does it look like?" I snapped back._

_"It looks like your eating at my table!" She snapped back again._

_"Really?__ I didn't know you owned this table." I exclaimed innocently._

_"You know what I mean! We always sit here!" __Kikyo__ screamed her face now red with anger._

_"Well, then sit." I encouraged._

_"But we don't want you to sit with us!" She screamed._

_Inuyasha__ tried to get up to calm her down, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see me, warning him not to because she has to learn one way or another that she can't have what she wants every time._

_"Well you can't always get what you want now can you?" I pointed out._

_"But we sit there every day!" __Kikyo__ whined. She got so angry, she left the lunchroom._

_Later on during lunch __Kikyo__ snuck up behind me and almost succeeded pouring chocolate milk down my back, but I stopped her by quickly grabbing the milk carton and squishing it between my hands and it exploded spilling every drop of milk on __Kikyo_

_"Kikyo__ get over yourself...no one likes you because everyone's afraid of you. But I'm not! In fact you're not even scary." I asked._

_"You...you...groan!" __Kikyo__ screeched and walked out of the lunchroom, while tripping on some salad and falling to the ground._

_The lunchroom was silent watching __Kikyo__ fall. All everyone could hear was __Miroku, __Inuyasha__, Sango, and I clapping our hands and laughing our asses off. Soon everyone joined in. __Kikyo__ looked like a cherry because she was so embarrassed. _'This is a memory to keep in my journal.' _I thought as I walked out of lunch and to my last class of the day, Cooking._

_Cooking was my best subject, I already knew what to make so I made easy A's in that class. This time we made muffins with either banana chocolate chips or blueberries. My partner was Sango and we choose the bananas chocolate chips. They were terrific, so soft and chewy, while __Miroku__ and __Inuyasha's__ were hard and they soon sank."_

When the bell rang for the last time I grabbed my bag and jetted out the door. I looked behind me and I saw Inuyasha walk out and gave me a small smile before heading out the door. "Hey, I was just wondering if could walk me home from now on." I asked.

Thinking about the answers he could say, I never heard him say, "Yeah, that would be cool."

I was so happy, but when we walked, it felt like we were speed walking. I saw a blue house with white windows. I pointed to it and yelled, "Hey! That's my house!"

Thinking for a minute I looked back and asked, "Hey, do you have a piece of paper?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and reached in his bag for a piece of paper, as soon as he gave it to me, I wrote my number down. I handed back the paper to him and he handed me a piece of paper. "What's this?" I asked.

"My number. So we can keep in touch on a raining day." Inuyasha suggested.

"Or, we could run around in the rain." I suggested.

"How would I know that you wanted me to run around in the rain with you?" He asked.

"I go to your house...wait...I don't know where you live." I explained.

"Exactly! laughs See you later...call me sometime." Inuyasha said, before walking away from me.

I walked into my house and yelled, "Hi, home. Can't talk right now, I have a lot of homework to do!" With that I was in my room for hours and hours.


	3. Singing, Movies and A New Couple

**Chapter 3: Singing, Movies and a New Couple**

_"School's out for the weekend and I'm bored as hell. I've been here for a 2 months and all I've been doing in my room is homework, and staring at a piece of paper in front of me, 1-690-7852. I wonder if he memorized mine yet. It's not hard to forget, 1-699-5829._

The phone went rang and I yelped as loud a I could.

I stood there looking at the phone in my room. _'Should I pick it up? I should, but I can't seem to move. Why? It's only a coincidence that I was thinking about his number and the phone HAD to ring right?'_ I thought as I heard the phone ring two more times.

"Would someone please pick up the phone?" My dad yelled from downstairs.

Walking up to the phone was like walking in space. Takes so long to go such a short distance. As I reach my destination the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I heard Chase say.

_'OH MY GOD!__ Chase answered the phone! Please don't let it be __Inuyasha__. PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE INUYASHA!'_ I prayed. I heard thumping coming upstairs so I grabbed my comic book and jumped on my bed, listening to the thumping. Soon it stopped and I let out a sigh in relief. I looked at the comic book I was reading and I realized that it was my new addiction to my YYH series I have been looking for. I waited 5 months for it, but I finally got it. I love YYH. Yusuke and Kayko are my favorite characters and my favorite couple, after Inuyasha and Kagome.

I heard the phone ring again.

I felt my heart race again and my breath quickened. This time I ran to the phone to answer it. I quickly grabbed the phone and hit the "talk" button. Slowly I put my ear to my phone and asked, "Hello?"

The person on the other line was silent for a minute until the person asked, "Hi, is Tanya there?"

"Yeah, this is. Who's calling?" I asked already knowing who's on the other end.

"Hey, Tanya. It's Inuyasha." He greeted.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you can go to a movie with Miroku, Sango, and I." Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but hold on." I said, putting the receiver down. I ran downstairs and yelled, "Dad? Can I go to a movie with my friends?"

Downstairs was silent. Soon my dad yelled, "Yeah, come down and get some money. Oh and make sure to bring your cell okay?" He told me.

I nodded my head yes and grabbed a 20 from his hand. I gave him a hug and a kiss. I ran to the phone up stairs and said, "Let me change and I'll head out."

"OK, I'm going to pick you up. Oh and before I forget, wear something comfortable and able to dance in. We might take a detour for an hour because the movie doesn't start until late okay?" He reminded me.

I told him yea and hung up. I put on my black stretchy pants with a white "V" neck top. The shirt was buttoned and I brought my Inuyasha sweatshirt with me, incase it gets cold. I added on my usual makeup, mascara and lip-gloss. I brought my purse with my cell in it and I added some pads and my makeup. I took the glitter and added it to my eyes so they could shine a little.

The door knocked and I looked out the window. I saw Inuyasha there waiting. I put my sweatshirt on and ran down, yelling, "Bye dad, love you! Call my cell if you need me! Be back late! Don't wait up!"

I opened the door to see Inuyasha with a pair of jeans on and a red button up shirt. To buttons were undone at the top and it showed off a part of his chest. I looked at him and smiled.I looked and saw that there was no moon. Inuyasha looked up and saw that I was looking for the moon and said, "Yeah, I know. I look different, but only because..."

"You change on the new moon. I didn't realize you there for a minute, but your eyes are still unbelievable. Gold or violet." He blushed and handed me a red rose.

I looked at it for a minute admiring its beauty. I grabbed the rose and touched his hand. Nothing new because of what happened the first day, but still felt like it was the first time. I blushed and took the rose from him. I leaned over and brushed my glossy lips on his cheek, making me blush a darker red and him only a light shade of pink. We started walking when he tried to grab my hand. I noticed and helped him out by grabbing his hand. I looked up and he walked behind me and put his hands over my eyes. "If you trust me, then you'll let me lead you to a surprise." He whispered, trying not to ruin the moment.

I relaxed in his hands and whispered back, "Okay, I trust you."

We walked for about 10 minutes until he let go of my face and gently grabbed my hand and led me to a table where there was a place with a stage. I looked around and saw that there was only a small amount of people and they were slow dancing. We were in the back, watching them dance and sing. I looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at Club Blue. A club where people show off their talent of singing." He explained.

I nodded and a couple went up to the mic and started to sing, "A Whole New World" Inuyasha looked at me and held out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

I slipped my hand into his hand and we started to dance. Soon everyone started to dance and if you were looking up from the ceiling, it would be a small wave. Inuyasha held me tight as we dance, like he was making me his own. I felt protected with his gratitude and I hugged him tighter, thanking him for bringing me here tonight. I soon started to get hot and I realized that I still had my sweatshirt on. I pulled away from Inuyasha and gave him the one moment signal. I walked to the bathroom and took my sweatshirt off, looking to see if I had any sweat marks. Making sure there was none, I walked back out and as I was in the darkness, I saw that my shirt was sparkling from the glitter. I walked back to Inuyasha to see him looking at me with shock. "Wow, um...you look very nice." he complimented.

I nodded a thank u and he gave his hand to me, so we could continue to dance. Soon the dancing was done, but I never let go of Inuyasha, I really didn't want to, but soon an up-beat song came on, Inuyasha led me back to our seat. "So how do you like this place?" he asked.

"I love this place. Thanks for bringing me here." I said.

Inuyasha nodded his head and said, "I have signed you up to sing on stage and it looks like you're up now."

I shook my head in response, "Please no. I can't sing! Please."

Inuyasha shook his head no and grabbed my hand and led me to the stage. "Come on, it's not that bad. Look here are a list of songs you can choose from. Choose one and then go to the mic and sing on your cue. It's not that hard. You can barely see anyone, so make it like you would sing in your room or in the shower."

I looked at the songs and I saw "Reflection" I chose that song and walked up to the mic and sighed really small. I looked out and I couldn't see Inuyasha or anyone. I smiled and started to sing on my cue:

**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart**

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  


I looked out and I saw everyone staring at me. Inuyasha stood up and clapped his hands loud and hard. Soon everyone joined in and they cheered, "ENCORE!" I was excited. I jumped off stage to see Inuyasha on his way towards me. I ran up to him and I said, "Oh my god you were right! I didn't see anyone! It was so cool!" The next couple of songs we danced and then we were off to the next part of our date.

After the dancing and the singing, Inuyasha led me to the movie theatre where Miroku and Sango were there, waiting patiently for us. "Hey, wow Tanya you look nice. Well I got the four of us tickets. My dad gave me a 50 so I decided that the movie was on me." Miroku said, handing us our tickets.

Giving him thanks, I hugged him and looked at the ticket. The movie that we were watching was Pulse, a real scary movie (not really I saw it and it sucked lmao XP) . Miroku and Sango walked in the door and yelled, "Meet you guys inside!"

I looked at Inuyasha and he looked at me, "What's wrong? You don't look so good." Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I'm not good with scary movies. I tend to get really scared. I get scared easily." I said, lowering my head in embarrassment.

He lifted his hand to my chin and gently lifted my chin to face him and calmly said, "Its okay, you're with me and if you get scared, here's my shoulder you can lean on and look away from."

His smile and eyes encouraged me to smile. I nodded my head and stared into his eyes. I slowly felt like I was growing taller, meeting my gaze with his. Then I was soon faced and face with him. Slowly I leaned in and pressed my lips to his cheek again. I felt a little depressed because I want to kiss him so badly, but I was nervous. As I started and sink down, something was holding me from doing it. I looked at Inuyasha and quickly, he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet demanding. He was telling me that he wanted to go further in our relationship. I tilted my head to the side, so he could deepen the kiss. It lasted about two minutes. When he pulled away, I whimpered for a second and sighed deep and heavy. He looked at me and asked, "Would you like to take this relationship to the next level?"

Even though I knew that he was going to ask me, I was still in shock. I wanted it so bad, but I don't know him all that much. I nodded my head yes and leaned in for another kiss. He was excited and kissed me quickly and gave me a small hug. He looked at the clock and cursed, "Shit! The movie is going to start in 5 minutes. We have to get in quickly."

We walked in and we saw that Miroku and Sango were smiling. She winked at me and Miroku gave us a pervertish look. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku and walked away. He noticed I was standing there and ran up to me. He grabbed my hand and said, "Come on guys. The movie's about to start."

We walked into the movie theatre and the place wasn't crowded. Actually there was no one in there. Well a couple, but they weren't in the back. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances and nodded their heads. They walked up to the back with Sango and I on their trails. We sat down and the theatre went dark. The place was black and the commercials before the movie came on. There were different kinds of movies coming out and each one that I liked I looked at Sango and whispered, "We have to see that."

Sango nodded her head and looked back at the screen for the movie was about to start. I started to tense and I felt scared. Inuyasha noticed I was tensed and he held my hand. I looked at him and he looked at me. I laid my head on his shoulder and every few times I would tense, he would brush his fingers over mine or he would give me small butterfly kisses on my head. By the middle of the movie I relaxed and felt safe with Inuyasha near me. Soon the movie ended and I was still relaxed on Inuyasha's shoulder. I looked at him and sighed. I didn't want to get up, but I did and stretched my arms and said, "Man, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna sleep right here."

Everyone agreed and we gave hugs and said our goodbyes, with Miroku and Sango going one way and Inuyasha and I going another.

We started to walk when I asked, "Is there anything else you want me to go to or see?"

"Not unless you want to meet my dad and brother?" Inuyasha joked.

"Sure." I said.

Inuyasha looked at me like I was kidding. I gave him a curious look and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

He shook his head no and apologized, "Sorry, it's just I have never brought a girl to my house before. When my brother did, my dad was so surprised and was like, 'next thing we know Inu's has a girlfriend' and my brother told my dad I did. He wanted me to bring her home so bad. I never did. So are you sure that you want to go to my house? I mean you won't be the only one nervous because I will be too."

I thought about it for a minute. When I was done, I walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. I looked at him and said, "Trust me. It won't be that bad. Besides, I might be your only girlfriend and if you want me to marry you then I might as well meet them incase I might have to be stuck with them forever. Plus, they have to like me and the only way is for them to get to know me."

Inuyasha nodded and brought me up for another kiss. The kiss lasted for a long time and we just held ourselves there for that long time. The world felt like it stopped as we kissed.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as we reached Inuyasha's house.

"Is that a good thing or a bad?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Great, this house is HUGE! I can see this house from my house." I said.

"Cool." Inuyasha said.

The house was indeed huge. It was white (of course) with green bushes around the house and the black fence surrounding the house. There was a fountain in front of the house a women. The woman was colored and the rest was off-white. She was beautiful, her skin peach and her hair midnight black. Her eyes were violet and her lips were rosy red. I looked at it with amazement. Inuyasha turned around to see what I was looking at. He smiled and walked up to it. "Like her? You would have loved to meet her. She was so kind and gentle to everyone." Inuyasha sighed.

"Who was she?" I wanted to know.

"She was my mother. I knew her for about 6 years until she died. I miss her, but I have my brother and my father to talk to so it doesn't get lonely." Inuyasha said.

I looked at him with sadness. He looked at me looking at him and stated, "Don't make me yell for looking sorry for me. I don't want it like you don't want the sympathy for your mother."

I thought back to the time I first met him and told him about my mother.

_"Right there I knew what he was doing, I moved his hand away and said, "Oh, no.__ Don't go there and give me a compliment with that glint in your eyes, it doesn't seem right. I know you are being all sympathetic to me and I really don't want it from you or the other 900 kids in your school. "Oh yeah, now I remember.'_ I giggled and pulled him into a hug. I sighed and took in a huge breath of his smell. I looked at him and gave him a sorry look. "I'm sorry." I said giggling during it.

He laughed and kissed my nose, "You can't give me that face. It's too adorable. Now if you do something and say sorry with that face then I'll always forgive you."

"That's good for me." I laughed.

We walked up to the door with a gold handle on the side. Inuyasha sighed and looked at me and asked, "Are you positive that you want to meet my brother and father?"

"Yes! Let's go!" I encouraged him.

There was silence at the door for a minute until there was a latched undone. The door was opened and to my surprise Rin opened the door. "Hey, Inuyasha and Kagome! Welcome home."

Inuyasha nodded and walked in the door. "You never told me that Rin lives in your house?!?!" I whispered.

"Sorry, she lives in my brother's room. Their together." Inuyasha filled me in.

Inuyasha walking into a room, which was bigger than my brother's and my room put together. There was a huge TV and three couches. A love seat in the middle and 2 reclining chairs on the outside. There were pictures of people on the walls and the TV. A plague hung from the TV. I looked at it and it said, "You can look at the dust, but you can't write on it." I giggled, remembering my mom scolding my brothers and me because we wrote hi on the dust all the time. Inuyasha walked to the love seat and sat me down. "I'll be back in a minute. Whatever you do, don't touch anything. You can look, but you can't touch. Rin won't be happy." Inuyasha warned.

I nodded my head and he walked out of the room and up the stairs. As I knew he was gone I walked up to the pictures on the TV. There were pictures of him when he was little and of him now. There was someone in a picture that looked like him, but he had no ears like Inuyasha and his were gold. _'Must be __Sesshomaru_ I thought thinking about the series._ 'He was mean and selfish in the __Inuyasha__ series. I hope he isn't now.'_ I looked at the next picture. It was Inuyasha's mother. It's the same picture I saw outside at the fountain. Inuyasha walked back downstairs and cleared his throat to get my attention. Inuyasha gestured his hand to me, "They want to meet you." Inuyasha said.

I froze thinking that they won't like me, but I gave out a deep breath and walked to him. He guided me up the stairs and to a door. The door was red and it was closed.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head for him to open the door. Inuyasha opened the door and I saw that there were three people there. Rin and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha's father looked like Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha.

"Dad and Sesshomaru this is Tanya from the U.S." Inuyasha said.

I smiled and gestured my hand and Inuyasha's brother first. He looked at me and smile.

He gave me a strange look and just nodded his head.

**Sesshomaru**** P.O.V.**

I let go of Tanya's hand and looked at mine for a brief second, it had a small red marks and the smell of burnt was clear in the air. _'Did she burn my hand without even noticing? Could that mean that she is a __miko__? No! She couldn't be...could she?'_ I thought, but shaking the thought away I stayed in tune to the conversation Tanya was having with my father.

**Tanya/Kagome's P.O.V.**

I looked at Inuyasha's father and he smiled. "Inuyasha, she's a keeper. Don't loose her like the other one you lost."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes to him and asked, "Hey, can she stay the night? Rin is."

"Am, not. I live here!" Rin whined.

"Yeah, but your not married to Sesshomaru and Tanya's not married to me so it's fair." Inuyasha protested.

"Yeah, but I'm not 16 years old am I?" Rin pointed out.

"Rin, I'm not a rapist and you know it. Tanya is special to me right now," He starts laughing as I give him a death glare, "We wouldn't do that. This is the first time I let her meet the family and I just want to show her around the house, but I don't want to walk her home and I don't think she'll be fine alone."

"Inuyasha, I'll be fine. I know my way around the neighborhood. I can walk home by myself. I'm not 5."

"Call your parents and see if it's okay. If not, then let me talk to one of them. I'll be reasonable." Inuyasha's father insisted.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

I reached for my cell and dialed my number. The phone rang for a minute. Soon my dad picked up and asked for my name, "Hey dad, it's me."

We talked for a minute and handed Inuyasha's father the phone. "He told me no."

He was on the phone for a few minutes and hung up. "He said, you can go home in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Dad, what did you tell him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you want the lie or the truth?" He asked.

"Truth." Inuyasha and I said in unison.

"Okay, I told him that you were stuck in traffic and that it won't break until morning because traffic is so bad here." he admitted.

"What was the lie then?" I wondered.

"That my son is respectful to women and there about a million rooms in this house and you have a choice for any room you would like." He said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

I laughed and said my thanks. I walked out of the room with Inuyasha on my trail. I looked the doors and said, "This house is huge!"

Inuyasha nodded and asked, "So what would you like to see first? The master bedroom or my room?"

"Let me guess...they're the same aren't they?" I asked.

"Yep!" Inuyasha laughed.

I sighed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. I wasn't blushing and he wasn't either, but I still felt uncomfortable. We walked down the hall, taking right turns and left. We were at a red door.

He opened the door and gestured me inside. I walked in and I gasped. _'Man his room is huge!'_ I thought looking around until my eyes reached his bed. The bed looks like a super king, and he has a pool table, a kitchen, and his own bathroom with a hot tub as a tub. The best part is when he's in the tub and I'm in the shower, he could see me and he would be really happy. I walked in there and I was amazed by every little detail. I looked at him with my eyes filled with curiosity. I had a question and he already knew what it was. He nodded his head and I smiled. I ran and jumped on his bed. He had an Inuyasha blanket. His sheets were black satin and his pillows were red. I laughed and looked at him. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He smiled and ran to the bed. He jumped and landed next to me and sighed. I sighed and laid down on his stomach. _'He's so comfy!!!' _I thought as I looked at him. He looked back. We leaned in for a kiss when we heard a chuckle. Inuyasha looked up and saw someone in the doorway. I yelped and fell down on the bed again. The person in the doorway laughed and walked away. Inuyasha laughed and looked at me. "Wow, I can't believe my dad and brother actually like you. Not that I expected for them not to, but it's just weird." Inuyasha said.

I nodded in agreement. "Now its your turn to meet my dad and brother." I laughed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and thought about it for a minute. When he was done thinking he shook his head. "No way in hell!! He'll want to murder me!"

I saw the worry and concern in his eyes an I explained "If I say that you're my new friend then he'll tell you that if you hurt me then he'll threaten to kill you." I laughed at the last part.

Inuyasha chuckled and lay back down on his bed. I looked around his room and wondered, _'Why didn't he want me to know where he lives?'_ I looked down at Inuyasha and he had his eyes closed. His breathing was slow and I smiled and kissed his nose, making him move a little.

I walked out of his room and looked around the hallways, "I wonder how to get back downstairs."


End file.
